


Heroes

by Merely_Specters



Series: Snippets of a Far-Off World [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merely_Specters/pseuds/Merely_Specters
Summary: Peter and Gamora have a quiet moment aboard their ship.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Snippets of a Far-Off World [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922599
Kudos: 17





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2018.

Peter sat at the head of the Milano, a cup of Earthen liquor in a glass mug. He didn’t even hear Gamora come in.  


Gamora tapped his shoulder. “It’s not even past five,” she said gently, going to take it from his hand. He pulled away.  


Peter looked up and gave Gamora the type of smile that only comes when you’re looking at the brightest thing in a darkened world.  


“I think it’s six in Missouri,” he said, slightly slurred, swirling his liquor in the glass. “Want some?”  


“No,” she said, sitting down beside him. She brought her legs close to her chest and drew close to him. His breathing slowed as she entwined her fingers in his.  


“Who?” she asked, already knowing the answer.  


“My mom. It’s weird,” he said, raising his glass into the air like he was toasting the sun, “I don't think about her for a day, a week, and then she’ll be there in my music, my songs,” he brought the glass down, “and I’ll miss her.” Gamora squeezed his hand.  


Peter looked at Gamora as she lazily leaned against the headrest, a hazy halo of artificial light surrounding her head. She said nothing, merely leaned against him. The grate above them twisted the neon glow, cutting gems out of the rays, making Gamora’s eyes look like the stars that surrounded them.  


“I’m here,” she said softly.  


The corner of Peter’s mouth quirked. “I know.”  


She leaned forward and flicked on the music.  


They sat together, letting the crackling melody of “Heroes” surround them, the aftertaste of whiskey burned into Peter’s throat.  


It was only later when Rocket came to the deck that they finally moved away from each other.

Peter almost regretted his outburst on Titan as he turned to dust.  


_Almost._  


But then he remembered that precious moment and decided that he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of one of my old one shots—I'm making them separate works to avoid having a one shot collection on my dash that's forever incomplete.


End file.
